


The Workings of an Airship

by SavetheOwls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alex Gaskarth and Rian Dawson are in here for 2 seconds, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Ashton is the mechanic, Calum is mute, I don't quite know what this is, I randomly wrote this one day after watching a steampunk thing, Luke is the Captian, Michael and Calum are the newbies, Michael has a mechanical arm, Might become full fic?, Takes place on a flying ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: This is just something that has been sitting in my drafts for a long time and I haven't quite done anything with it beyond what I already wrote. I came up with the idea after I marathoned this Steampunk interior design show.Basic jist-Luke is the Captain of a flying, steam powered ship, Ashton is the mechanic that keeps the ship in the air, and Michael and Calum are the newbs.So yeah...enjoy.





	The Workings of an Airship

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick word.
> 
> When I first came up with the idea I was going to make it a full length fic. Don't actually know if I'm going to still do that, but yeah. If you guys like what I have here comment and let me know! I might turn into a fic (or maybe a small series of stories idk) just let me know!
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy!

“Ash I told you, no new people.” Luke sighs, running a hand through his hair, cringing half a second later when he remembers that his hand was covered in oil.

Ashton snickers quietly from behind the mechanism they were working on and looks at the blond. “C’mon man. You know we need new people. Especially after those two idiots stole some cargo and went AWOL a little while ago.” He says. “We both know that you and I have better stuff to do all across this ship that working on the small broken mechanics.”

“This mechanic makes sure we have clean air at altitude.” Luke reminds as he takes one of the smaller gear buried in his pockets and uses it to replace one of the broken ones.

Ashton shakes his head while pulling his goggles off his eyes and letting them dangle around his neck. “You do realize that you’re the captain of this ship and I need to make sure the engine stays running so we don’t randomly plunge thousands of feet to the ground, right? As important clean air at altitude is, I’d rather not die because of engine failure.” Ashton says, resting his elbow on a portion of the machine. “Plus one of these guys is really good with stuff like this.” He adds.

Luke sighs again and looks around the practically empty ship. With a few days at port, Luke had given his crew some time off to blow off steam. “And the other one?” He questions.

Ashton just shrugs and stands up. “Don’t really know, he didn’t really say a lot. But the other didn’t want to leave him behind, we’ll find something for him though.”

“Okay then, when are they coming by?” Luke finally gives in.

Ashton hums and checks his pocket watch. “About an hour. Don’t worry, they’re great boys.” He says, collecting his gas mask and few tools then heading back towards the engine room. 

Luke sighs for a third time before standing up himself and heading towards the captain's quarters. Taking off his oil covered shirt and tossing it in the corner, he heads for his ensuite bathroom and turns on the sink, washing all the oil out of his hair. Humming an old song that his mother used to sing him, Luke picks up yesterday’s towel and rubs off the excess water as he walks back into his main room. Looking over some paperwork, he decides to put on some of his neater, cleaner, captain clothes rather than the oil covered ones he was wearing; figuring if he was going to let new people on his ship, he needs to make a good first impression. Pulling his goggles over his head so they dangle around his neck, Luke makes sure his timepiece is clipped to his vest and grabs his captain’s hat before leaving his quarters and heading back out to the dock just in time to see some of his crew messing with two stranger boys. “Oi! If you’re back early from your time off then find something to do!” He calls to his crew.

“But captain, these guys are trespassers! Probably here to steal something.” One of the crew protests.

“I got it, Gaskarth. Now get your ass out of here, go see if Ashton needs any help with the engine. You too Dawson.” Luke replies, walking over to the small group. Once the two members of his crew are gone, Luke takes a moment to look at the new boys in front of him. Both are slightly younger than he is; one has his green hair tucked away in a newsboy cap with his goggles fastened to the hat (the goggles themselves have many extra attachments including extra lenses for zooming in. Luke is mildly impressed that there’s so much on one pair) and he’s dressed in clothes that have certainly seen better days if the dirt, oil, and other fabric patches are anything to go by. The other boy is dressed more or less the same with his own black hair hidden beneath the same style cap, but his goggles are dangling from his neck much like Luke’s are. His clothes seem a little less dirty than his companions, but not by much and possibly the only reason his pants are staying around his waist are because of the suspenders that Luke can see peeking out from underneath his vest. Both boys also have messenger bags the size of infants as well as one other small bag. “Are you the boys that Ashton has told me about?” Luke questions after his analysis of them.

The green haired boy nods quickly and holds out his hand. “Yessir, my name is Michael. This is Calum.” He introduces, gesturing to his friend. Calum merely nods in greeting.

“Hi there,” Luke greets in return, shaking the outstretched hand. “I’m Captain Luke Hemmings. You can either call me Captain or Luke; either is fine, but sometimes it depends on my mood of course.” It’s as he’s shaking Michael's hand that he notices Michael’s hand is made up of a series of wood, metal, and gears, and threw a small hole in the elbow and the neck of his shirt, Luke can see that it goes all the way up Michael’s arm and into his shoulder. “Is, uhm, is your arm going to be a problem for working?” He questions awkwardly as he lets go of the hand.

Michael’s eyes widen slightly as he looks from Luke to his mechanical hand and lets out a nervous chuckle. “No it won’t. It’s part of the reason I know so much about mechanics and things.” He explains. “I’m also able to change out the hand so I can work better with other tools and things.” He adds, opening up his smaller bag to show the other parts to Luke.

“That’s quite impressive.” Luke nods. “And what about you, Calum?” He questions the darker boy who’s been standing quietly off to the side the whole time.

Calum looks at Luke with wide eyes before looking to Michael in panic. “C-Calums mute.” Michael speaks up, his voice cracking slightly. “Has been since both our families died in a fire when we were young. I-it’s how I lost my arm. But he’s really good at astrology and knowing  when bad weather’s coming! And he’s been studying maps for a really long time; so he can help with navigation! He’s also a little good with mechanics too; he helps me sometimes” Michael explains, each word coming out slightly more desperate than the last.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Luke chuckles light heartedly. “There’s space for both of you on my airship.”

Both Michael and Calum’s faces light up. “Really?” Michael gasps.

“Yes really,” Luke smiles.

Michael and Calum smile at each other until Michael’s face slowly starts to turn red and he looks back to Luke whiling biting his lip. “I, uh, do have one small request.” He says, continuing when Luke raises an eyebrow. “Is it okay if I occasionally get some gears and oil? Just small ones and stuff! It’s to make sure my arm stays functioning.” 

Luke just chuckles again and reaches into his pocket to grab the small collection of gears he always seems to have in there. “Here, take them.” He says, as he grabs Michael’s good hand and places them there. “Now, to really secure you places on this noble ship of mine, your first assignment is to repair that mechanism over there until it is running again.” He says, pointing to the machine that he and Ashton were working on earlier.

Michael glances at it the back to Michael, saluting sloppily. “Yessir! C’mon Calum.” He says. Luke watches with a small smile as the two boys walk over to the mechanism and begin studying it.

“This is going to be interesting.” He mumbles to himself.


End file.
